


Sugarvine

by takolukanow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dixie Flatline - Freeform, F/M, Songfic, Sugarvine, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be it either a 'Shoop' or a 'Whoop', any sound the day made reminded Luka of him and the absence of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarvine

She could tell it had been raining the night before as she attempted to step onto the bus. The windows still had water running down them and she had to do a little jump to avoid getting her feet wet the puddle separating her and the bus, her pink hair a fluttering mess as it jumped with her. It was a cold morning so she had wrapped herself up in a coat and scarf to keep warm but the ticket machine was that cold that she could have gotten frostbite. Wasn’t the heater on? It should have been.

Walking towards the back, she took note of who she would be riding with. Mainly school students and workers but there were the occasional ‘I’m just here for the ride’ people like she was. There weren’t many spare seats so she was basically forced to sit beside to what seemed like a school rebel. Her shirt wasn’t tucked in like anyone else’s on the bus, her hair was bright yellow, and seemed to disapprove of the woman now sitting next to her. She angled herself away from her as she pulled out her phone and started furiously tapping at its small screen. The woman could only assume that she was typing about her.

 

**-x-**

 

         Her hair swayed as she stepped off the bus, her eyes set on a small café in front of her. She had always wanted to visit it but just never got the time but luckily, she had time today. She didn’t even know where she was. All she knew was that she often saw the café while on her usual bus ride to work. As she walked inside, she was immediately greeted by the woman behind the counter. Hardly anyone seemed to be there so the building must have just open for the day. Her pink hair jumped up and down as she walked over to the woman.

“Welcome! What will you have?” 

“Coffee. But something different. Something that isn’t normally ordered.” 

“Hm… How ‘bout African then? I always enjoy a cup of that.” 

“Then I’ll have than then.” 

“May I ask your name? We have a few costumers already waiting while the machines get fired up.” 

“Luka. Oh. And may I have that cake?”

         The woman’s short brown swayed from side to side as she hummed to herself while making the coffees and teas and such of the sorts. Luka sat down. Table by the window as she always liked wherever she was. She liked being able to look outside while she was in the comfort of somewhere that smelt like coffee and cake. She also liked being in the comfort of a loved one. Too bad he wasn’t here. It left a depressing feel in her heart. Of course, looking outside through the window to see the lovely, spinning world always made her feel better.

 _shoop shoop_ , the sound of the door opening.

 _whoop whoop_ , the sound of the coffee machine

 _shoop shoop,_ still feeling sunken over the absence of her lover.

 _whoop whoop,_ that sound reminded her of him.

 

**-x-**

 

         Luka cleaned that night until the morning light shone through her window. She wouldn’t really call it cleaning though. It was more of an ‘I was cleaning but I found a photo album’ sort of cleaning but she also got around to making a Berry Saucepan Cake. It wasn’t hard to make but cooking it was an issue. Luka always found herself burning it whenever she tried making it. No one was visiting her today so she would just eat it by herself. There was a nice contrast between the berries and the burnt crisp.

 

**-x-**

 

Luka sat by the window as she continued to eat it. Berry Saucepan Cake was his favourite. He didn’t mind if it was burnt and often distracted Luka so the crust did become black. As she placed another bite into her mouth, it seemed slightly damp. She wanted to see him that bad that her cake was now covered in her tears. She opened the window, waiting for the day’s dazzling world to start.

 _shoop shoop_ , the sound of the cake going moving around on the plate

 _whoop whoop_ , the sound of her tears falling

 _shoop shoop,_ still feeling sunken over the absence of her lover.

 _whoop whoop,_ that sound reminded her of him.

 

**-x-**

 

         Luka grew berries as a hobby but hadn’t the time to tend to them recently so they were slowly dying from the lack of water. She would uncover them and place them out in the sun but the birds would get to them. Dying. Just like her insides as another crying fit came over her. Would tears help the berries grow? Maybe she was the berry vine, slowly dying as no one cares for them.

 _shoop shoop_ , the sound of berries moving in the wind

 _whoop whoop_ , the sound of her tears falling

 _shoop shoop,_ still feeling sunken over the absence of her lover.

 _whoop whoop,_ that sound reminded her of him.

 

 _shoop shoop_ , she slowly got up out of her spot

 _whoop whoop_ , wiping the dirt of her knees

 _shoop shoop,_ a process she was all too familiar to

 _whoop whoop,_ and that’s why she is who she is


End file.
